regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Regular Game
Regular Game is a Regular Show-based game for Nintedo DS, PS3, and Xbox 360. Plot Mordecai and Rigby get blamed by Muscle Man for crashing the cart, so Mordecai and Rigby pull the ultimate prank and end up accidentally ripping the fabric of time after they use a time machine to make several different Muscle Men appear the same place. Benson tells Mordecai and Rigby to go through all the levels and fix the video-game or they're fired. Levels 2 In The AM PM Mordecai and Rigby go to a gas station to get stuff to stop an evil warlock, and find J.G. Quintel and Sam Marin, who agree to help. The object of the level is to run through the gas station and find stuff to fight the warlock with. The weapons are slingshots, sporks, some sharp, shattered, old DVDs, and bubbles to blow into the warlocks eyes. Playable: Mordecai, Rigby, J.G. Quintel, Sam Marin Off To Lolliland Skips and Pops take the cart to go help Mordecai and Rigby, but end up in Lolliland, where they meet the original Pops and a waiter, who argue with eachother. Pops and Skips must walks around Lolliland and find out how to stop the argument, by cracking some codes, solving puzzles, and looking for hints. Playable: Skips, Pops Mordermatrix Mordecai and Rigby find themselves in a Matrix-like reality and can only escape through a special warp hole, so they must fight there way out. Playable: Mordecai, Rigby Rigman Rigby gets lost and ends up in an alternate reality where he is Rigman, a Batman parody, and has to fight some people who are trying to rob the park, then get inside the house and return to normal reality. Playable: Rigman Park of Warcraft Pops, Skips, and Rigby meet up at the park and look for Mordecai, who's trapped by an alternate reality villain, Lord Muscleman, who uses his magic to send them all into his reality, where Pops, Skips, and Rigby have to fight "High-Five Phantom's", "Bensonicus's", and many Ybgir variations to get to the park and battle Lord Muscleman. Playable: Skips, Pops, Rigby Battlestar Galactecai & Rigby Mordecai and Rigby hear about a magical orb hidden somewhere that can undo anything, so they set out to find it but are attacked by aliens and hostile space-warriors.When they finish off the aliens, they are beamed to the mothership and trapped. Playable: Mordecai, Rigby The Orb of Regulariconica Skips and Pops go to finish the journey, and find themselves in the chamber of Regulariconica, where they have to find the orb. Playable: Skips, Pops And They All Lived Regularly Ever After All the realities mix together to create a combo of J.G. Quintel, Sam Marin, Lord Muscleman, Rigman, and the original Pops, called "Reality-Man Supreme". After defeating the Reality-Man Supreme, Pops and Muscle Man get the orb. Playable: Skips, Pops Ending Skips and Pops return to the park with the orb, and Benson tries to figure out how it works, and accidentally warps Mordecai and Rigby back to the first level, causing them to say "UUUGH!" The ending credits start to roll, and then the game ends. Mini-Games *Soundboard - A soundboard of Mordecai and Rigby's funniest quotes. *Death Metal Crash Pit - Fling tomatoes at Skull Punch, but don't fling them at Benson or Pops, or you lose points. *This Is My Jam - A mini-game with Guitar Hero-type gameplay, where Mordecai and The Rigby's try to out-sing the Summertime song. *Meat Your Maker - A mini-game with Nightmare A Thon-type gameplay, where you play as Mordecai and Rigby and try to take out as many evil hot dog hordes as you can. Category:Video-Games